


山狱ABO 05-06

by Hecatelyr



Category: 8059 - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!, 山狱
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatelyr/pseuds/Hecatelyr





	山狱ABO 05-06

05 狱寺隼人

啊……好难受……好热……

明明在医务室打过抑制剂了，可是还不到一周，发情期又突然降临到狱寺身上。

还好这次他在家里，只需要忍一忍……就过去了。

然而一直以来被抑制剂压制的发情期就像是突然出笼的野兽，一旦挣脱锁链，就陷入了狂暴的状态。

“哈啊……啊……”

狱寺紧紧裹着被子，蜷缩在床上。他已经感觉到他后穴涌出的淫液把被子里都搞得湿漉漉的，粗糙的衣料被浸透，粘在身上，只要他稍稍一动，就摩擦他敏感处的肌肤，引起一阵颤栗。

他的头也大半被蒙在被子里。呼吸间，全是自己牛奶般的信息素的味道。由于正处于发情期，那牛乳中好像加了过量的糖一般甜腻。

狱寺感觉自己要在这种甜腻中窒息了。

要是有……

有什么呢？

他再也受不了被窝里那种腥甜又湿热的气味，努力扒开被子探出半个身子。

外面凉爽的空气让他打了个寒颤。也让他有了短暂的清明。

外面……好像下雨了。

雨水的气味似乎透过窗缝钻了进来。

一直钻到了狱寺的鼻子里。

“啊……想要……”

想要什么？

雨……

那种雨水的味道还不够，如果……再加上淡淡的竹子的清香……

在哪里闻到过呢？

狱寺那柔韧的、灵巧的、极适合弹钢琴的手指慢慢探向身下，拢住了自己的男性性征，试图通过抚慰这里来平复那股渴望。

而Omega的欲望根源并不在此。

不够……还不够……

他不得不把手指继续伸向后方。

“嗯——嗯啊！”

指尖的进入有些微刺痛，但是早已做好交配准备的身体本能驱使着小穴缩动张合起来。

那股Alpha的信息素似乎又萦绕在狱寺的口鼻间。像一个温柔而绵长的吻，轻轻扣开了狱寺的牙关，让他微微伸出一点舌尖，好像要更好地感知这股气味。

好讨厌……为什么这么淡呢？

原来雨水和竹子是这个味道吗？

好想要更多……

“山、山本……武……混蛋——啊！”

进来吧……

更多地……到深处……

“呃……啊、啊、啊——！”

……

半晌，狱寺才渐渐恢复了一些神智。

如果说当他发现自己的三根手指还泡在湿滑软糯的后穴里还不够令他羞耻的话，那发现自己不但一直幻想着山本的味道、还叫出了他的名字这一事实，就直接让狱寺崩溃了。

天啊……我竟、竟然！

让我去死吧！！！！

棒球混蛋你也去死！！！！！！！！

06 山本武

不知道为什么，前两天都旷了整天课的狱寺一回来，就对自己有很深的敌意。

山本武挠挠头，完全没有意识到自己又在上课是盯着狱寺不放了。

不过，这几天他总是能闻到从狱寺身上传来的、若有若无的信息素的味道。

山本有些苦恼。似乎狱寺并没有发现自己身上的气味，那他要不要提醒他呢？

总感觉会被恼羞成怒把脸挠花。

那种淡淡的奶味儿，倒没有之前那次那么甜蜜，却还是勾得山本有些馋奶。

果然，今天忘记带牛乳来学校了。

……

有谁在抱着他？

山本睡得迷迷糊糊，隐约感到一双温热的手臂环住了他的腰。

而凑过来的嘴唇却带着一丝凉意。

山本有一瞬间的警觉，又立刻想起明天还有重要的棒球训练，顿时逼迫自己赶快睡着养好精神。

反正是做梦吧……

而他的梦并没有放过他。

温凉又柔软的嘴唇一路向下，轻柔地包裹住了他的生殖器。

口腔的内部湿热滑软。就像……牛奶布丁？

不行，不能再想下去了，我要睡觉！

山本强迫自己从那里抽出阴茎，翻身继续睡觉。

又有一双热乎乎的手伸过来握住了刚刚从口腔里抽出来，带着水渍一片冰凉的柱体。

同时，一股奶香味儿传过来，让山本忍不住舔了下唇。

好香……好舒服……

不过好困……呼呼……

他逐渐进入了深层梦境。

……

山本结束了一天的训练回到家中。掀起竹寿司的门帘，他看到柜台后站着的竟然不是老爸，而是……狱寺？

穿着围裙的狱寺留长了银发，在脑后扎了个马尾，手里拿着餐刀，冲他亲切地笑着说：“老公，你回来了啊。”

山本一个激灵被吓醒了。

……

然而眼前的景象也很荒谬。

狱寺埋头在他的胯间，一脸不耐烦地吞吐着山本的老二。还不时抬眼看看他的反应。

虽然脸上的表情一下子真实了起来，可是……

狱寺似乎感受到了身上人的僵硬，腾出一只手将垂落的银发撩到耳后，细密的睫毛下，露出碧绿的眼瞳。

他的眼皮轻轻一抬，只这一撤，就瞬间让山本缴了械。

狱寺既没来得及多来，有没有紧紧含住，于是白色的精液斑斑点点喷了一脸。

嗡————

山本武顿时感觉脑内的某个地方爆炸了。

这下他彻底醒了。

……

清早。

“阿武这么早洗床单呦~”老爸笑呵呵地调侃道。

“嘛、嘛——早上阳光好……”山本少有地支支吾吾。

这下该怎么面对狱寺同学啊？


End file.
